


Sup Zelda

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Lists, POV Second Person, why is this Waya's life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you are sitting underneath the broad umbrellas, just outside a cafe, with a figurine on the table, silently praying that it’s not the twerp, please may it not be the twerp, seriously Isumi can knock it off with the clone jokes already, he’s already run them into the ground, it wasn’t funny the first three times the clone came to Japan, and then it hits you that, that’s probably not what you should be worrying about. It's.... does this guy realise that he's meeting with a guy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sup Zelda

So you are sitting underneath the broad umbrellas, just outside a cafe, with a figurine on the table, silently praying that it’s not the twerp, please may it not be the twerp, seriously Isumi can knock it off with the clone jokes already, he’s already run them into the ground, it wasn’t funny the first three times the clone came to Japan, and then it hits you that, that’s probably not what you should be worrying about. It's.... does this guy realise that he's meeting with a guy?

You really have to wonder how these things build up so easily, it’s not like you meant to lie, just.

1\. You hear a lot about this American fad, World of Warcraft – and you're kind of interested except you never have any money and your parents already think that you’re pretty frivolous, with wanting to be a professional Go player – but at the same time keep pointing out all of these better players that they hear about the same age. But you’ve heard about a magical concept called “Free to play”, so you decide to google and check out what turns up on the search engine.  
2\. You find something that looks suitably shiny, pick a warrior class that looks easy and a video characters name – Knuckles, because you’re totally hard core, yo.  
3\. Level up, find some really rare items, that you sell for more than a few gold. Except two days later the game developers go “LOL, those ultra rare, ultra powerful items that were dropping recently? They’re not meant to be that awesome, so we’re nerfing them tonight”. And now you have one of the oldbies, the honourable Honbou Kuwabara of the server, looking for a refund.  
4\. Well it’s okay, you were thinking about making an alt anyway, and you’re sick of looking at a guys butt all day, so decide to play a female mage since they have the sexiest npc gear and dude – fireballs of ultimate destructions. It’s not like anyone you know is inclined to play video games and will make fun of you for playing a girl.  
5\. So you keep playing, and levelling up and it’s so much fun being a DD, with your areas of effect causing mass destruction that you make it your main, sure you have to do a bit more to avoid being hit but the firepower is totally worth it. You end up joining the Go Guild, because the opportunity is just too amusing to pass up.  
6\. The Go Guild is full of pretty cool people, so when they invite you to chat with them outside of the game, you go sure, then sign up for the chat program. You enter your username of “Zelda” so that they can recognise you.  
7\. Turns out that they play Go too, so you sign up on Igo World as Zelda there as well – and well, it just sort of turns into your default username, and it’s kind of cool being a semi-anonymous person online – besides it’s too hard trying to remember the real life name to go with the screenname most of the time.  
8\. And now you’ve known some of them online for years and easily say yes when one of the guildies from Shang Hai says he’s coming to Tokyo and thinks it would be cool to meet up. You agree, it would be kind of cool to talk about this sort of thing in real life – no one you know plays video games other than Hikaru, and you’re kind of terrified of him forcing you to power level him to a decent level and teaching him how to play, through his power of sheer annoying cluelessness, that you will never ever bring up the game in his presence.  
9\. Except you later find out that Isumi’s friends for China are coming over for the same time period, and you have the terrible feeling that fate is laughing at you.  
10\. And you were so busy worrying about the clone, that it’s now it’s the time of the meet up and you’ve only just realised that you’re not sure if the other guy even knows if you are a guy.  
11\. It’s just you’ve known him for years, and you talk about guyish stuff, and everyone jokes about how all the mages are traps, that you forget that it’s not just the losers who occasionally hit on you that can make that mistake.  
12\. Dammit, what if he’s already come by and left because he didn’t want to talk to some lame guy that plays a girl on the internet.  
13\. Or what if he’s come and walked off assuming that it was someone else – never mind the figurine sitting right there, on the table.  
14\. And.

This monologue is interrupted by a tall guy who asks in slightly accented Japanese, “excuse me would you be the third-dan, Waya-San?”

“Uh yes”, Waya says trying to place the slightly familiar looking face.

“Excellent” the man beams, “it’s Yang Hai, we met at the young lions tournament a while ago”.

“Ah that’s right, you were Isumi’s friend”.

“I’m glad you remember me!”

“Are you enjoying your time in Japan?"

"Hmm, you could say that." And there's a rather thoughtful smile.

 

And that’s when Waya knows it’s not a coincidence at all, it’s fate laughing at him.


End file.
